


库罗德与他的密室

by Helloluna



Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dom Claude von Riegan, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Summary: 贝雷丝失踪了，库罗德在密室里找到了她。她正在发情期中，想要库罗德帮忙，库罗德接受了这次机会。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806514
Kudos: 17





	1. 密室

库罗德不敢相信他看见了什么。他的老师贝雷丝被绑在十字架上，双手分别横着别绑在十字架的两边，双脚并在一起被绑在十字架底。她似乎失去了意识，头颅垂着，眼睛被她浅绿色的刘海掩盖住。  
一天前，贝雷丝被发现从大教堂里面失踪了。蕾雅大司教焦急万分，她招来三个级长，把贝雷丝拥有特殊血液的事情告诉了他们。蕾雅命令他们发动全部学生的力量来寻找贝雷丝，学生们的负责大修道院内部，而赛罗司骑士团负责校外。  
他在白天跟金鹿同学一起寻找，但是一无所获。在晚上，他单独出发去寻找贝雷丝的下落。他一直是一个偷偷摸摸的人，他曾经无数次趁着夜色探访修道院的每一个角落。他知道修道院里的一些不为人知的密道，今晚，他打算去那里打探一下是否有老师的线索。  
在修道院地下的一个密室里，他发现了被十字架束缚的贝雷丝。她穿着蓝色的长裙，头顶和胸膛上装饰着金色的锁链。开放的领口展现出她被锁链束缚住的深深的乳沟。贴身的长裙勾勒出她纤细的腰肢，她两只修长有力的大腿从敞开的下摆显露出来，并在一起，双脚被紧紧的捆绑在十字架底端。  
这幅衣裙和装扮，他在女神再生仪式上见过，这是女神本身的形象。库罗德躲在密道里，看见两个被黑色面具和长袍遮住的人守在贝雷丝身边。他们低着头低声交谈着：“塔雷斯王将苏谛斯的龙性唤醒，他不怕她醒来以后的报复吗？”  
“听说塔雷斯王给她下了抑制剂，她会一直保持人类的形态。等到祭典完成，塔雷斯王会举行放血仪式，我们都可以喝到神龙的血。”  
“没有想到龙女这样美丽，听说她龙性觉醒后会经历发情热，塔雷斯王是要准备让她怀孕，生下神的孩子吗？”  
“她才不是神明，她只是古代的龙。”  
这番对话的信息量颇大，库罗德耐心等他们说完，从腰间取下他秘制的晕厥剂。他曾经用这个迷晕了图书馆管理员，然后调查学校的图书馆。  
他把药剂瓶扔了出去，两个守卫刚刚发觉不对，就失去了意识。  
库罗德快速而无声的上前，用匕首把束缚贝雷丝绳子切断。他把她背起来，快速离开了密道。  
————  
贝雷丝慢慢恢复了意识，发现自己正躺在地上，身上盖着一条熟悉的黄色的披风。库罗德贴着墙壁，坐在房间的角落处，双手架在脑后。她发现这里像是在Abyss的一个房间，只是没有门和窗户，留下了细微的烛光和狭小的通风口。  
库罗德发现她醒了，说到：“老师，你醒了。你还记得之前发生了什么事吗？”  
她的头有些痛，慢慢回忆起来，她在修道院的花园里休息，旁边走来一个学生，请求她帮忙找她的眼镜，不久后她在花园隐蔽的角落里发现了她的眼镜，准备捡起来时，突然闻到一阵甜腻的香味，然后她就失去了意识。再睁开眼睛就是现在。  
库罗德听完她的回忆，回答她自己的猜想：“花园的角落里很有可能隐藏着一条密道。袭击你的人在迷晕了你之后，立刻把你拖进了密道。周围没有目击者，于是没有人知道你是如何失踪的。”  
贝雷丝点点头，问他现在的情况。库罗德简要说明了如何营救她的事，他扼去了两名黑袍人的对话内容。他接着解释：“在救走你之后不久，他们就发现你不见了。然后很快把通向地面的出口围了起来。我只好背着你沿着密道往下走，来到一个我之前发现的密室。这里十分隐蔽，我如果我不启动开门的机关，谁也不会发现这个房间。”  
贝雷丝听后陷入沉默，她不想问他为什么知道密道和地底密室的事。她一直清楚，库罗德是一个偷偷摸摸的男孩，没有人比他更热衷于探索大修道院的秘密。他知道一些神秘的机关和密道并不奇怪。  
库罗德指了指她身边的水瓶和面包，说道：“老师，你饿了吗？幸好我在潜入地底之前有准备水和食物。不用担心，我在进来之前有留下一些记号，想必不久之后就会有人报告给蕾雅大司教。我们只要等待着救援就好了。”  
贝雷丝轻声道谢后，拿起身旁的水和面包，小口的吃起来。不久后她就放下手里的面包，开始大口的喝水。她觉得很热。  
她的脸发红，身体开始出汗，下腹一阵痉挛，有滑腻的液体从穴口溢出。  
她觉得这种情况很陌生。苏谛斯在还是未成年的龙的时候，就来到了芙多拉。在她进入圣墓时，她才刚成年不久。她从没有经历过发情热。塔雷斯从其他大陆对古代龙的记载中发现，成年龙会定期出现发情热。然而贝雷丝之前没有完全觉醒，塔雷斯按照书中记载的古代龙唤醒仪式，把她龙的本性召唤了回来。然而她现在完全不知道自己的身体发生了什么事。  
库罗德一直在观察她的情况。从背她逃离密室的那个时候起，他就察觉到贝雷丝的身体散发出一种非常诱人的香气。在他们到达这个房间，脱离危险后，他就一直坐在房间的角落，远离贝雷丝。然而她身上的香气在这几乎密封的空间聚集的越来越浓郁。他也忍耐的越来越辛苦。房间的烛光昏暗，库罗德坐在角落，贝雷丝没有注意到他其实已经满脸通红。  
他在不久前曾经探索过地下图书馆，其中有一些关于神秘的古代龙的记载。联系起刚才两个黑袍人的对话，不难让他判断出贝雷丝的身份和她处于发情期的身体。  
然而他并不打算告诉她，他一直明白自己对这个美丽的老师有着强烈的占有欲和好奇心，而现在属于他的机会来了。  



	2. 情潮

贝雷丝缩紧自己的双腿，希望用稍许的摩擦缓解这来势汹涌的情潮。她很想把手伸向自己的穴口，给自己一些抚慰，但是她的理智告诉她，房间里面还有他人的存在。  
库罗德站走到她身边，关心的问道：“老师，你的脸好红，你生病了吗？” 他伸手抚摸贝雷丝的脸颊。贝雷丝伸手覆盖在他宽大的手背上，脸颊在他的手掌心里轻轻的摩擦。她睁开她水光潋滟的绿眼睛，她的瞳孔已经因为情潮而放大，她不受控制的看向库罗德幽深而专注的祖母绿眼睛，轻笑着的性感嘴唇，毫无意识的呢喃道：“库罗德，我...”  
她无意识的倾向库罗德，想要亲吻他迷人的嘴唇，然而她勉强制止了自己, 僵硬的转身垂下头，勉强的说道：“我没事，我有一些不舒服...你不要离我太近。”  
库罗德没有离开，他俯身靠近，在她的耳边轻笑道：“老师...你是不是喜欢我?”  
她睁大眼睛，耳尖不受控制的红了。她有些软弱的抬起头，库罗德的脸靠近她，睫毛垂下来，半遮掩着他深绿色的眼眸，丰润的嘴唇微启：“老师，来亲吻我吧...”  
她像被诱惑了一样，吻住了他。她分开他这双性感的，可恶的，总是巧舌如簧的嘴唇，搅动着他的口腔，挑逗着他的舌头跟她一同起舞。  
库罗德的手掌覆盖在她的后脑，把她按向自己，他吮吸着她的唇瓣，舌尖，直到贝雷丝受不了要换气时，才放开她的头。  
他低头轻笑的看着急促喘息的贝雷丝说：“老师吻我了，我也要奖赏。”他抱起贝雷丝转了一圈，让她背对着自己坐着。他的手从她敞开的领口伸进去，轻柔的挑逗着一只已经坚硬起来的乳头。另一只手探向她裸露的肚脐，向下伸进她的内裤，抚过她的阴蒂，触摸到她已经湿润的穴口。他轻笑一声，手指沾了一些她穴口的粘液，又向上按住她的阴蒂，不疾不徐的揉按着。  
“库罗德!” 她忍不住发出短促的惊叫，伸手攥紧他没入自己内裤的手，她想迫使他停下来，但是臀部却不受控制的向上抬，饥渴的迎合库罗德玩弄自己阴蒂的手。  
以她咬住自己的下唇，不让自己不受控制地呻吟出声。他叹了口气，把正在挑逗乳头的手伸上去，手指撬开她的嘴唇，按在她的舌头上。“老师，这样可不行。你需要张开你这张柔嫩的，可爱的嘴唇，我需要学习到你的每一次喘息和呻吟。”  
他把唇贴在她的脖颈旁，轻轻的舔舐她的动脉，感受那里细嫩的肌肤和起伏的跳动。诱人的香幽幽的从她的身体里面散发出来。  
他靠近她的耳边，轻声说道：“我不会停手，直到你大脑一片空白，只能哭喊着我的名字，求我给你。”  
她在他的手指旁边呻吟起来，她的阴道因为他饱含占有欲话而剧烈抽绪。粘液不断的从小穴里涌出，浸湿了她的内裤和大腿。他粗糙的手指不停地抚按着她的滑腻的阴蒂，可怕的快感在身体里不断的的膨胀。她觉得太多了要承受不住，臀部想要闪躲的时候，他的手臂就会紧紧的困住她，让她丝毫不能移动。她就这样被迫承受着如火焰般的快感。  
她很快就感觉到自己的临界点的到来，她想要更多。她急切地用自己的阴部迎合着库罗德的手，无声的催促他快一点，然而库罗德的手却在此时放的轻缓，慢慢的挑逗她红肿的阴蒂。他在她耳后挑逗的说：“老师，你要出来了吗？要不要更快?”  
她不断的点头，阴部饥渴的贴着他的手，渴求着更多。然而他戏谑的语气在自己的耳后传来：“老师，你忘了吗？我说过，你要叫着我的名字，求我让你出来。”  
贝雷丝无法说出口，这太不好意思了。选择闭紧了嘴唇，忍耐着，期望过一会她的渴望能平复。  
————  
然而十几分钟过去了，她的眼泪在眼眶里面打转，脸颊通红。库罗德的手不断地摩擦她，让她保持着高潮临界点的状态，她的阴道内壁不断地收缩，粘液渗出的如此之多，浸染了他整只手掌。她真的如他所说，大脑变得一片空白，只能感觉到他低沉的声音，打在耳后的呼吸，贴着自己的厚实胸膛，紧紧束缚住自己的强壮手臂，还有不断的挑逗自己阴蒂的手指。  
她嘴唇开了开，叫到：“库罗德...”  
他抱紧她问：“老师，需要什么吗？”  
“库罗德，求求你...让我出来。”  
“唔，你听起来好像不是很认...”  
“求求你!!!求你!库罗德!让我出来!!!”  
她几乎崩溃的乞求道，眼泪流了下来，不断的抽噎。  
“遵命，老师。”  
他的手稍微使力，加快的揉按她饱经虐待的阴蒂，他的头低下来含住她的乳头，舌头和牙齿轻轻的扯弄着它。  
疼痛的快感淹没了她，她哭泣着高潮，身体剧烈的抖动着，而他一直紧紧的拥抱着她。  
很长一段时间，她都在用力的呼吸，抽泣，尝试从可怕的快感中恢复过来。他抱着她，亲吻着她的头顶。  
如果她在正常的状态，就能发现他不平稳的呼吸，彤红的脸以及无法遮掩的裤子。他把她平放在地上，准备开始喂饱自己。


	3. 盛宴

库罗德起身脱掉自己的上衣，然后他把贝雷丝敞开的领口分向两边，解放她的一对白嫩丰满的乳房。他用金色的锁链包围和束缚住它们，艳红色的坚硬乳尖因为冰凉的锁链的触感而微微颤抖。她的乳房丰满而柔软，他的一只手掌甚至不能完全笼罩住它。他轻轻揉捏着雪白的乳肉，玩弄着敏感的乳尖。贝雷丝还在高潮后的余韵中，她发出敏感的呻吟，摇晃胸部躲避他的触摸。  
“老师，接下来是不是该轮到我了? 放心，我让你的穴先休息一下。”  
他另一只手解开自己的腰带，掏出他坚硬已久的阴茎。他的茎身粗壮，青筋虬结，睾丸饱满，铃口吐着前液。他胯坐在贝雷丝身上，双手捧起并聚拢她的乳肉，把阴茎插入她深深的乳沟中。他双手不停的挤压她的乳房，柔软白嫩的乳肉摩擦着他的阴茎，他开始缓慢的摇晃自己的臀部，在她深深的乳沟中进出。他彤红硕大的龟头时不时地从她的乳沟前部探出，滴下的前液湛湿了她的胸口。  
贝雷丝躺在他身下，意识处在迷糊状态中，她半睁着眼睛，看见库罗德的汗水从他卷曲的额发上滴下来。他脸颊彤红，绿色的眼神亮的惊人。他的脸上再也没有一贯的轻松表情，一种肉食者捕猎前的强烈神情取而代之。她恍惚间觉得自己像是被他擒住的鹿，而他马上就要把自己吞噬殆尽。  
库罗德伸臂把她抱起来，放她坐在自己的大腿上，她的穴口吐出的滑液浸湿了他的阴茎。他紧紧的攥着她雪白的腰臀，强迫她的穴口摩擦着自己的阴茎，直到整个茎身被滑液沾满。她模糊的发出愉悦的呻吟，因为阴蒂和阴唇被光滑的茎身摩擦。  
他扶起他滑腻的阴茎，硕大的龟头在她的穴口调戏的搅动。  
“让我看看我亲爱的的老师，你平淡的表情能在我的阴茎上维持多久。”  
他抓紧贝雷丝白嫩的臀肉，对准自己硕大的茎头，缓慢而有力的按下去，穿破了她的处女膜，直到全部茎身都没入她的身体。  
贝雷丝抿紧双唇，深深的呼吸着，初次被破身的痛楚因为之前的充足润滑而并不难忍。然而被完全被充满的饱胀感让她觉得异常难受。她的阴道内壁颤抖着，紧紧地挤压着他的阴茎，努力的适应着粗大的茎身。  
她看向库罗德，他正盯着她的腿间，两人的连接处，他空白的表情和眼神显示出他失去了他引以为豪的自制力。  
在他的目光下，她缩紧自己的双腿，拒绝为他张开的更多。他回过神来，向她勉强笑道：“祝你好运。”  
他开始坚定而残忍的抽出自己的阴茎，然后重重插入。破身的痛苦现在开始展现出来，她发出痛苦的呻吟。他使劲的攥住她白嫩丰满的臀瓣，用力分开它们，狠狠地往下按，让她的小穴把自己的阴茎吞的更多，更深。  
她发出痛苦而愉悦的呻吟，无法忍受的摇晃着自己的头颅，拒绝这样激烈的快感。他感受到她的紧张，伸手抚慰的揉按她的阴蒂，同时低头舔舐她细嫩的脖颈。渐渐地她开始感觉快感在下腹聚集，他坚硬的阴茎在自己的阴道里的抽插开始让她感到舒服。  
经过了十几分钟的激烈抽插，激烈的快感让她接近她的临界点。她的阴道内壁开始紧紧收缩，臀部摇晃着迎合他揉按自己阴蒂的手，他粗壮的阴茎的每一次抽插都撞向自己的核心。库罗德捻压着她可怜红肿的乳头，喘息的问她：“老师，你要到了吗?”  
她拒绝的摇头，身体向上弓起，预感到可怕的快感浪潮要将她淹没。库罗德抱紧她的身体，他用他坚实宽广的胸膛包住她，轻轻的亲吻她的嘴唇，用他低沉的嗓音安抚她：“没事的，放开身体，你有我，你是我的。”  
他咬紧牙齿，更加用力的将阴茎撞入她的小穴，同时加快了速度。  
“就是现在，出来，贝雷丝！”她听见他不耐烦的命令，跟随着一次深深的撞击，她大脑像炸开了一样，收集的快感全部展开，阴道内壁紧紧的蜷缩，颤抖着，伴随几波悠长的致命高潮。  
她瘫软在库罗德怀里，意识迷糊了一阵，直到她找回自己的呼吸，身体的感知慢慢地恢复。  
她感觉到身体内部有灼热的液体流下来，意识到他也在刚才高潮了。她想从他的身体上下来，但是他紧紧的按着她的臀部，皱着眉毛看着他们的的连接处，有乳白的精液溢出来。突然，他抬高臀部，让他的阴茎堵住她的小穴。贝雷丝惊愕的发现他的阴茎还保持着坚硬。  
他开始继续用他的阴茎插入她过度敏感的小穴，激烈的快感再次笼罩了她。  
————  
她已经浑身湿透了，浑身被灼热的快感充满。她已经不记得她高潮了几次，她的小穴不断地被库罗德粗壮的阴茎充满，一次又一次。他的阴茎饥渴地探索着她身体里的每一寸，她把她全部的身体都打开给了他。  
即使她已经精疲力尽，但是她的阴道内壁还是贪婪的紧紧吸附着侵入的茎身，在他的再一次剧烈抽插下，她崩溃的再度达到高潮，整个密室里回荡着她沙哑的哭喊声。  
库罗德终于把他的阴茎抽出来，她瘫软在他的胸膛上，几乎立刻就陷入累极了的睡眠。  
————  
库罗德轻轻的抚摸着贝雷丝细软的绿色长发，一只手掌贴在她的腹部，幻想着他们将来的宝宝。希望这样多的激烈高潮能让贝雷丝怀上他的孩子。他轻轻的亲吻她的发旋。  



End file.
